We Met At Target
by SeMiL0meZx3
Summary: Miley was going to yale, she was moving to conneticut... she went to get the groceries, and met. Joe Gray, she didnt know what she was in for. summary sucks, great story will update every week or early.


Miley smiled as she woke up in the bright sunny morning. She gt up and walked into her balcony, rializing that it was summer. Miley smiled, and she looked back into her room and saw her big brown Luis Vuitton travel bag. _Ahh_, Miley thought, she will be moving to conneticut today, to get used to it. How exciting!

"Hey, Bud.." whisperd her Father, Robby Ray Stewart.

"Hey dad, I'm all set" Said Miley

"Heh, I know you are. I noticed" he replied.

"I cant beileve I'm going to YALE!"

"Yeah I know bud, I'm really proud of you." he smiled and kissed her forehead

"Daddy I'm really gonna miss you, I mean living in a small villa all alone, cleaning and cooking by myself?! I dont even know how to cook noodles!!" She panniced

"Dont panic hun. I got you an extra small T.V in the kitchen. You can watch cooking shows, heh." He laughed

"Ok, i think that sounds easy."

"Cmon hun, lets get you to the airport."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

_24/B Section A _Miley thought "Ah, found it!" Miley sat down and went into a deep slumber, after all it was a **long **flight

"Hello passengers, Your caption is speaking, welcome to Conneticut, we have landed safely, have a great day!"

Miley groaned. and took her suitcase out and walked out of the airport.

"TAXI" Miley yelled. and a taxi cab drived out from the parking lot. Miley slouched in

"Long flight, eh?" Said the driver

"You have no idea." Miley complained.

"Where are we headed, Miss?"

Miley gave him the directions

"We're here Miss."

"Thanks, and her you go, keep the change." Miley slouched out of the car and opened the trunk, took out her bag as the driver waved goodbye and drove off. "What a day" Miley groaned

Miley entered her new home. Looked around and carried her bag up the stairs. she went into her new room, blue walls, blue bed, blue borderd plasma TV, her dad knew her favorite color was 'Baby Blue' she saw a door beside the T.V it had a note sticked to it.

_Dear Miley,_

_This is my graduation gift to you, you really deserve it. you worked your butt off in high school and you got accepted into one of the 'Ivy League' Schools of higher education. Do you think i would ignore that? Heh, well i hope your happy with this. _

_PS: After you call me thanking me, go change and go to your garage at the back for the second part of your gift :)_

_love,_

_Daddy_

Miley opened the door and gasped, she saw a glass bean shaped desk. with a iMac desktop, a Macbook Pro, a HP Printer, a Baby blue swirly chair, and all the suplies she needed. and she turned to the right and saw a Coffee Machine and a MiniBar. Her Daddy new she would need to work late night, so he but a small table with a Brookstone Baby blue Blankie and a Nap pillow.

She ran to her room to call her father.

"Hello?" He answered

"OMG daddy, thank you, thank you, thank you!. I love you so much! I dont deserve all this! I love you!

"Slow down hunny, slow down." He chuckled

"Sorry, but really I'm so glad."

"Yeah i know sweety, now go to super market and get some groceries and wip up dinner, i bought you a 'Kids Easy Peesy Lemonize Cookbook- it tells you how to use the oven and every thing"

"That is so what i need, i may be 18 but i cook like im 3" Miley laughed

"Bye bud"

"Bye daddy"

They hung up the phone and Miley went into the luggage trying to find what to wear, it was a prefect afternoon in conneticut, so Miley got out a flowey green top with light denim ripped shorts. she got out a long gold necklace with matching earings, she put them all on, and she put on crystal peace sign black flipflops, and took out her handbag and ran downstairs. She went through the back door and into the garage door, as she found a black Porche Cayanne. "OMG, EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! This is just was i fucking wanted!!"

Miley took out the baby blue ribbon, and skipped to the car door. She got in and got out her favorite CD, she slipped it in and skipped to 'Forever' Her favorite song she drived and opend her window and started to sing along

"_1234_

_its you, and me_

_moving into the speed of light into internity, yeah_

_tonight was the night_

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

"Wehewt, that was a heck of a oneman party." Miley got out of the car, and into Target, her least favorite store.

"Uhm, Excuse me?" Miley asked while tapping the Mans shoulder.

"Yes may i help you?" He replied

"Where is the kitchen equipment?" Miley asked

"Uhm, Isle seventeen, Just go forward and turn to the right and go striaght ahead." He pointed, Miley noded and headed to the directions, and sighted the kitchen stuff.

"Um, excuse me?" Miley tapped a young boys shoulder, he was picking kitchen stuff too.

"Yeah?" He turned around and looked at her ocean colored orbs

_What a sexy beast _Miley thought when she looked into his chocolate orbs

"Uhm, c-can you help me, find s-some kitchen stuff, I'm new. And dont know how to cook."

"Sure, but you have to give me your phone number first," He said while smirking.

Miley was helpless, who would say no to a guy like that? He was 'A sexy beast' Like Miley thought.

"Oh, well, Ok, hand me your phone, and i'll give you mine"

"Ok, By the way, my name is Joe, Yours?"

"Miley, Miley Stewart"

"So can you tell me, what do i need, to like, cook?"

"You have no experience in cooking at all?" Joe asked

"Nope, at all." Miley replied

"Well i can teach you, i came here by taxi, so I can come with you. teach you what to do in the kitchen, from the micro-wave to the dishwasher."

"Uhm, well, Im not sure.."

"I'm not going to kill you" He had a plead emotion in his eyes

"Uhh well ok. I'm sure that that would help me." Miley blushed

"Ok, well lets start with the equipment you need, Im sure you have dishes and stuff, but you need some bowls and..."

Joe went on and on, telling her about kitchen equipment, and learining a little detail about each other between every isle

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

**THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW, I FEEL LIKE WRITING MORE, BUT I READ TOO! :D I RECOMEND 'God Loves Her' Search it, its a Moe.**

**:D:D:D:D**

**PLEAZE REVIEW!!!!!**

**_______________**

**_i double lined that!! so please review, heh._**


End file.
